criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Eyes of War
In Eyes of War '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Through Time and Space. It takes place in Ancient Times and it's 6th case of the game, also the 6th and last one to take place in Ancient Times. Plot Historian Rosemarie Dawson informed the team that Egypt is winning the Battle of Actium, few months after events of previous case. Chief Morgan Rivera ordered the team that they must stop the war since it originally happend in 31 BCE. The team traveled to Egypt, hoping that they could somehow stop the war. When they arrived, they went to Cleopatra's warship, hoping that they could convince Cleopatra to stop her attack. However, they stumbled upon a decapitated body of Roman noblewoman Junia Tertia. Team immediately spoke to Cleopatra, who claimed that she doesn't know how Junia got on her warship. Hope begged Cleopatra to stop her attack since Rome will be angry at them for not finding her killer. Since team already helped Cleopatra 10 years ago, she believed them and told them that they have time to find Junia's killer before dusk. After speaking to Cleopatra, team searched through Julius Caesar's ship before questioning him and victim's half-brother Brutus. After returning back to the time machine, Shawn Rose told them that he saw some Roman soldiers sneaking into Cleopatra's throne room. Team searched Cleopatra's throne room only to find Octavian's sword, Yulos's arrows and Mark Antony's laurel wreaths in there. When they talked to them, the team returned back to the warship to find some more clues before they got informed my some Egyptian soldiers that they found a human head in Cleopatra's room and they gave it to them. Team immediately talked with Cleopatra, and she said that she didn't killed Junia and she just took her head as a trophy. After talking with Brutus, who said that his Caesar always loved Junia more than him, and Caesar himself, after he revealed that Junia was flirting with Queen's guards and Caesar counted that as betrayal. The team returned to the time machine, but they overheard somebody screaming their names. They got out and saw Brutus shooting arrows at Cleopatra's boat even though she promised that she won't attack until Junia's killer has been caught. His act angered Cleopatra so hard, that she broke her promise. Team knew that they must find who decapitated Junia before history gets even more messed up. Team spoke to Mark Antony, who said that Junia was just a gossiper who was going to ruin his life by her fake stories of him seducing her, Octavian, who said that Junia couldn't keep her mouth shut about Octavian's plan to destory Egypt that eventually led to the plan's fail. After investigating throne room, team found Yulos's threat that he wrote to Junia because she ruined his chances of getting into Roman army because he was dirty and homeless. The team then found enough evidence to arrest General Antony for the murder. Upon admitting to his crime, Antony broke down in tears and said that he never wanted to harm Junia. Antony revealed that he and Cleopatra are in fact lovers, despite Caesar and Octavian wanting her dead. Not wanting to let her land burn to the ground, Antony sneaked onto her ship and helped her with her counterattack, that eventually made Egypt more successful than Rome. As he was leaving, they shared a kiss that was interrupted by Junia who followed him. Junia started screaming at him for betraying Caesar and Octavian and threatened to report him. Panicking, Antony tried to stop her with his sword, but he tripped, fell down on her, and accidently cut her head off. When the team was about to bring him to Caesar, they got informed that Caesar and Cleopatra both escaped from Egypt and are on the run together. A little while later, team put Antony is custody before he could get a proper trial. Team searched Roman warship hoping to find something that would lead them to Caesar. They found a note that he left to his son Brutus, saying that he and Cleopatra are together again and he leaves Rome to Octavian. Team spoke to Octavain, who was glad that both of them are far away from Rome. After convicing Octavian to return to Rome since they already half-destroyed Egypt because Cleopatra left, team checked up with P.A.R.A.D.O.X scientists about the timeline. Thankfuly, P.A.R.A.D.O.X said that timeline will be safe as long as Cleopatra and Caesar don't return to Rome or Egypt. Meanwhile, team searched through Cleopatra's throne room, hoping to find out something more about the puppeteer. They only found a PearPhone that was sent to Brent Armstrong. Brent said that he found out that another member of the puppeteer's squad is P.A.R.A.D.O.X's own scientist South Brine. South admitted to everything and said that she was the one who wrote them a threat in Greece. South refused to say anything else about her boss. When asked about that major consequence, she said that they just need to search their time machine. Before they could arrest her, she pulled out a gun at them and threw a hand grenade at the time machine, severely injuring Nives Blake. Team immediately traveled to 2029 to bring Nives to hospital, where it was revealed that she has around 60% chances of survival. Shawn then stormed out of the time machine, wanting to find South and to teach her a lesson for blowing up love of his life. After calming him down, Hope, Shawn and Player returned to the precinct, where they saw Mark Antony... Summary Victim: * Junia Tertia '''(found decapitated on Egyptian warship). Murder Weapon: * Roman Sword Killer: * Mark Antony Suspects CleopatraTTASC6.png|Cleopatra JCaesarTTASC6.png|Julius Caesar BrutusTTASC6.png|Brutus MAntonyTTASC6.png|Mark Antony OctavianTTASC6.png|Octavian YulosTTASC6.png|Yulos Quasi-suspect(s) SBrineTTASC6.png|South Brine Killer's Profile * The killer sweats excessively. * The killer consumes blue lotus. * The killer knows sword fighting. * The killer wears a laurel wreath. * The killer has blood type A+. Crime Scenes